


What Suits him

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bodyguard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honda hates suits. Kaiba gives him a bit of a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Suits him

Honda hated wearing a suit. It never quite felt like it should fit, like his shoulders and chest were too constrained to take a proper breath. He knew it looked awkward and unnatural, and knowing that he looked awkward only served to make him feel even more awkward.

In contrast, Kaiba looked every inch a businessman. He was confident, controlled, and professional in every way. It made Honda glare at his ramrod-straight back in annoyance. He hated feeling out of place, but worse was watching his lover calmly fit in to a world where he had to skulk at the edges. Kaiba was in control and he knew it. Every move he made confirmed it.

For most of the business party Honda had kept his eyes on Kaiba, not bothering to keep up with conversations he didn’t understand. He kept reminding himself that he was familiar with the Kaiba under that outer veneer of cold calculation. At times it had turned into a mental mantra of something like, ‘Seto Kaiba has a birthmark shaped like a clover on his butt, and none of you will ever see it,’ which was calming enough.

They couldn’t leave soon enough for Honda. He followed too close to Kaiba’s heels on the way out, loosening his tie before they even made it to the car.

It was modest, for a limousine. Not too long or flashy, with tinted windows blending into the dark paint. Honda found himself stepping ahead of Kaiba and opening the door for him, because Kaiba was still the businessman. He was aware of Kaiba glancing over at him, gaze lingering almost imperceptively on his half-loosened tie. If he was annoyed at Honda’s behavior, he didn’t comment.

The second Honda had the limo door shut behind him he tugged off his tie and tossed it onto the opposite seat. After a few seconds his suit jacket followed. He unfastened the top two buttons of his shirt and slumped back against the seat, letting himself slouch. He didn’t care if Kaiba was looking at him. He didn’t care what Kaiba-the-unruffled-businessman thought. He could breathe again and he finally felt more like himself.

Honda would have liked to gripe about the dirty tactics Kaiba had used in convincing him to come. Before he could open his mouth he noticed Kaiba’s unwavering gaze on him, and something told him that now was not the time to complain.

Keeping his eyes on Kaiba, not sure what to make of the intense look, Honda slowly reached up and unfastened another button, tugging at the collar of his shirt to let in a little air.

Kaiba pounced, grabbing Honda by the shoulders and knocking him back into the door. Even if Honda had time for thought around the sudden fact of Kaiba’s mouth and hands on him, it wouldn’t have occurred to him to try to shake Kaiba off.

In a few seconds Kaiba broke their kiss long enough to sit up, looming over Honda. The hard shell of the untouchable businessman had shattered, revealing a wildman. Kaiba’s hair was ruffled, and his suit rumpled, but it was the gleam in his eyes that made it plain that he was done being refined.

“We’re still in the car,” was the only protest Honda could think to make. Could the driver see them through the tinted glass of the partition? He hadn’t changed his speed, or swerved, or given any indication that he could see his boss attacking another man in the back seat.

“It’s my car.”

Kaiba grabbed the front of Honda’s shirt and ripped it open. Buttons shot off in all directions, and Honda made a noise of protest even though it was something Kaiba had loaned him in the first place.

“Mine,” Kaiba stated. The low, deliberate tone made that one word seem to reverberate through Honda’s bones.

Kaiba shifted to straddle Honda more firmly. He had to know Honda wasn’t in any mood to fight this, especially when he moved. Honda could tell by the confident smirk and the satisfied purr in his voice.

“Right now, you are mine.”


End file.
